Kakashi and Naruto: Friendly Bonds
by FreeZing.-In.-Flames
Summary: This is a short fic about Naruto and Kakashi becoming true friends. There is lots of IrukaNaruto fics, so here is a KakashiNaruto one, a more descriptive summary is inside. Please R&R!


Kakashi and Naruto, the friendly bond.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. This is a pure fan based writing and never occured in the history of Naruto. The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto (I think thats the name O.o)

Authors Notes: Okay I don't own Naruto but... as I read the comics there never was a bond between Kakashi and Naruto, never even talked, small talk, nothing, just acted as a team, Naruto did what Kakashi ordered, and thats it, a Hi is probably the most I've seen, no doubt, he recongizes Naruto as part of their group but I don't think ever as a true friend not just a student. (I haven't read all the manga but in the ones I have which is several I've never seen any close friendly bond.) Kakashi seems like a nice guy and I thought it would be cool for just once for them to show true friendship. That's what this fic is all about. I've seen a lot of Iruka and Naruto friendship fics but I think this is the first Kakashi and Naruto. Trust me, I was stumped making it, I didn't quite know what they had in common, but, they both tend to be idiots and come up with idiotic things and have their own little ways of being idiots (Kakashi's porno and Naruto's blankness, constant confusion and messups) Enjoy! And R&R PLEASE!

--------------------

Kakashi and Naruto's Friendly Bond. (Naruto is 17, Kakashi is 29, Sakura is 18, Sasuke is 17.)

Naruto walked through Konoha village silently. He walked over to a ramen bar and had some Miso Ramen. He walked out of the ramen bar and ran into Iruka.

"Oh hi Master Iruka." Naruto said smiling dimwitted.

"Hello Naruto. Did you just have some ramen?" Iruka asked smiling.

"Yep. I'm just gonna take a walk." Naruto said.

"Well take care." Iruka said walked away.

Naruto smiled dimwittedly again and walked out of Konoha village for awhile.

He kept walking and looked around, he felt this area was familiar. He kept going and the cold icy wind flew by. The trees seemed to glow to him. It was quiet. He kept walking up the grassy path. He walked uphill then he came to a ledge. He looked down and perked his eyebrows up and was quite surprised. There lied a huge sword stuck in the ground and two graves. They read:

ZABUZA MOMOCHI

HAKU

Naruto remembered this was the place where they were buried. He had flashbacks of Zabuza and Haku. He sighed and walked over to the graves which had slight mold and the sword was rusted to the tip and stuck very deeper into the ground. Naruto pulled out something and cleaned the rust off the sword. He smiled and almost saw a reflection of Zabuza. He smirked a bit and left the area. He walked back into Konoha. The wind flew past as his golden/blonde hair blew in the wind and his ocean blue shimmering eyes perked up. He saw Kakashi sitting in front of a tome, the tome had shown all the fallen heroes of Konoha village.

Kakashi sat in front of it with a little sadness in his only visible eye.

"Naruto I know you're there." Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed a little and came out and sat next to Kakashi.

"I remember you said all your best friends were on this tome." Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down through the names...

Kanaru Seta, Moroto Nina, Setra Oporto, Uchiha Obito, Kanomoru Manaoi...

There was thousands of names! Naruto read some more.

Kakashi sighed a bit and stood up.

"Where ya goin? Wanna get some ramen?" Naruto said.

"Sure." Kakashi said.

They headed over to a ramen stand and they ordered ramen. Suddenly, Naruto had to go to the bathroom. He relieved himself and came back. Naruto came into the main room and all he caught of Kakashi's face was part of his right cheek and only a glimpse. Kakashi covered his face.

"Too bad for you." Kakashi laughed.

The girl at the stand had hearts in her eyes.

Naruto grumbled wishing he hadn't gone. Naruto quickly ate.

Kakashi and Naruto exited the ramen stand.

"So what's up Master Kakashi? What have you been doing today?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm... well... I looked at Make - Out Paradise Novels 1 - 3... Then looked at the tome... ate ramen... walked out of a ramen stand then thats it." Kakashi said.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I've been looking for some missions but there are a few A's and B's and flat out of C's and D's. The Jonin are getting more lenient allowing more Genin to pass so more basic missions are tooken care of." Kakashi said.

"Well they can have their little C and D missions because I'll be doing A missions once I've reached the top!" Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi smiled back.

Naruto and Kakashi walked a bit.

"Have you seen Sakura or Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

The cold wind passed by.

"Uhh, nope." Naruto said.

"Well... my day has been boring." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I can see why. You had to spend it with you and your dirty books. Ya know sometimes I'd like to shove that book up your ass." Naruto laughed.

"I'd like to see you try that." Kakashi challenged lowering his eye.

Naruto smirked then swipe! Naruto slapped for Kakashi's book but Kakashi simply ducked and tripped Naruto.

"Give it up, you'll never get it. Much less shove it up my err... ass..." Kakashi said.

A second Naruto grabbed the book and the real Naruto kicked Kakashi in the head and on the ground.

"Argh!" Kakashi yelled. He leaped back and kicked one of the Naruto's making him disappear. Four Kakashi's appeared and attacked Naruto and one of the Kakashi's grabbed the dirty book and wacked Naruto. Suddenly, Four other clones suspended the Kakashis and punched the fake ones making them disappear. Naruto grabbed the dirty book. Spun Kakashi around and... Kakashi started struggling, he knew it wouldn't be too hard to get out of this hold but he decided to let the moment last. Naruto used the same ass peg Kakashi used on him during the test to become Genin, except with the book in between his fingers this time. He tapped Kakashi's behind with it (he still had his pants on ya know).

"Check." Naruto said.

"Mate." Kakashi said.

Kakashi ducked and spun his leg around in a 360 destroying the fake Naruto's and sending the real one flying into a building. Kakashi smiled with his eye closed in his lovingly happy way and laughed.

Naruto got out of the building and sighed.

"Ya got me." Naruto said.

Neither of them realized they were in the middle of the town and a bunch of people were staring and some scared out of their minds.

"Uhhh... sorry?" Kakashi said.

Naruto bopped Kakashi on the head normally like Sakura would do to Naruto and Kakashi did it back.

Bonk, bonk, bonk, bop, bang, slap, bang, bop, bonk, slap, smash, bang, roar, slap, kick, smash, drip, smash, pop, bang, kick, smash, clatter, bang.

Naruto and Kakashi were in trash cans twitching from all the beating.

An hour later...

Kakashi and Naruto exited The Hospital and Kakashi was reading his porno and Naruto was kicking a rock.

"I kinda got a little mad there." Naruto said.

Kakashi was silent.

Naruto was silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Naruto became annoyed and grabbed Kakashi's book and hung it over a river.

"No! Don't!" Kakashi said desperately.

"Mauahahahah!" Naruto said.

Naruto dived in the water with the book. Kakashi sighed and dived in after.

Naruto swam underwater and a fish passed him. He looked at it, then looked forward and hit his head on a rock. Kakashi caught up with him and grabbed him by his leg and tossed him ashore.

"Give me my book." Kakashi ordered.

"Not till the fish jumps!" Naruto said.

Splash!

A fish jumped out of the water.

Naruto sighed and handed it back to Kakashi who in turn smiled.

Sasuke approached the two.

"Is it just me or are you two acting more pathetic than normal?" Sasuke questioned.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto sneered.

"Huh oh wha...?" Kakashi said trying to read his book and pay attention at the same time.

Naruto grabbed his book and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sasuke dropped it.

"Pick it up pick it up!"

"Give me my book back dammit!"

Sasuke quickly picked it up.

"Toss it here Sasuke!"

"Sasuke give me my book back!"

Sasuke looked extremely confused. He looked at the book, then Naruto, then Kakashi. Then repeated about 10 times till he finally roared in confusion.

Sasuke whipped his book in the water and it went down the waterfall.

"No! You're paying for that if I can't find it!" Kakashi said diving in the water.

"He's acting... different..." Sasuke said.

"I think you over-did it by throwing it in the water Sasuke..." Naruto said and sighed.

Later that evening...

Kakashi was sitting next to the waterfall with his book. The sunset was a calm orange.

Naruto approached Kakashi from out of the forest.

"Uhh sorry." Naruto said.

"It had plastic wrap on it." Kakashi said.

"Welll... fun day eh?" Naruto said smiling at Kakashi.

"We should do it again." Kakashi laughed and said with a small hint of sarcasm.

They bothed laughed, sitting side by side. Sensei and Student, next to the waterfall at a sunset. They had earned each other's friendship, even if it was just for one day. Sometimes, even when you don't notice it, just being someone's friend can make someone's life a whole lot better.

The End.

Authors Ending Notes: Sorry if it seems a little bland, I tried my best, and as for the ending part, well... as you read Kakashi was sitting next to the M.I.A Heroes on the tome, which had Uchiha Obito on it, and as mentioned he was sad. If Naruto didn't show up he probably would've had a lonely day. Anyways, R&R, sorry if it sucks. I try my best!


End file.
